


Netflix and Chill

by tobiosbae



Series: Oikageday Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: Day 3: Free Prompt





	Netflix and Chill

“When you said we were going to Netflix and chill  _ this  _ isn’t what I expected,” Tooru says, gesturing to their clothed forms and the huge amounts of junk food Tobio plops onto the bed. “Like, this is great and all, buuuuuut-” Tooru squawks when Tobio hits him with a pillow.

“Stop being a pervert, Oikawa-san, and pass the remote.” Tobio situates himself besides Tooru, burying himself into Tooru’s side. He nods his head in thanks when Tooru did as asked. “We can do that later, but there’s a new movie out on Netflix that I hear is really good, and I want to watch it.” He reaches for a box of original flavored Pocky and opens it up, and putting one in his mouth.

Tobio’s eyes widen when Tooru leans over and steals the piece of Pocky from him and then kisses him. He narrows his eyes when Tooru gives him a smug look as he munches on the stolen Pocky. “You could’ve grabbed your own, ya’know.” He scowls.

Tooru places a kiss on Tobio’s cheek. “I could have,” he agrees. He takes the punch to his arm from Tobio with grace. This time he takes his own Pocky stick and bops Tobio’s head with the end of it. “I’m holding you to us doing the  _ proper _ Netflix and chill, Tobio-chan.” He winks when he sees a blush bloom on Tobio’s face. He ducks when Tobio launches another pillow at him. “Love you~!”

“Idiot,” Tobio grumbles, but he can’t help the tiny smile that forms onto his face. “Love you, too.”

Tooru smiles and leans over and places a kiss on Tobio’s forehead. “Okok, let’s watch this movie, and then naughty things can commence.”

Tobio snorts but settles down and lets the movie play.

**Author's Note:**

> last dayyyyyyyy
> 
> ok but fr yall this isnt what i wanted to write but the ability to write left me and this is all i cld make...maybe if i make something better ill post that but other than that here ya go...
> 
> ((like i had this rlly angsty merpple one but i just cldnt get it to work how i wanted. tragic, ik))


End file.
